


Hey you wanna become a magical girl? Haha just kidding….unless?

by JValentino



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack Treated Seriously, Humanformers, University AU?, again what are tags, idk what to tag, magical girl au, the matrix is their little creature friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentino/pseuds/JValentino
Summary: Apparently being at University doesn’t mean shenanigans won’t happen. They just become more unbelievable.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hey you wanna become a magical girl? Haha just kidding….unless?

**Author's Note:**

> This can probably be chalked up to mostly being a crack au I was inspired to write. Idk just enjoy j guess while I still attempt to write the next Survival Tips chapter between all this.
> 
> Lemme know if there’s any mistakes etc!
> 
> Edit: I gave Prowl’s real name a change if anyone comes back and is confused. Decided a different name was better. :3

Of all the things Rachel did know it was that this wasn’t going to be her day. 

First she was woken up late, her alarm clock having seemingly broken out of sheer spite. Then she missed the bus across campus, forcing her to make the trip on foot to her morning lecture. Because of this she had barely gotten a chance to eat anything substantial for breakfast before shuffling inside and settling down for the next two hours. Rachel thought it couldn’t get worse. Somehow she had been wrong.

The uni campus was located close to a forest for some inexplicable reason. Close enough you could venture out between lectures and classes for some fresh air and peace if you didn’t want the library. Rachel herself didn’t often see the appeal, except for days like this when her frustration and aggro were at an all time high and everything was determined to push her limits. 

Hunkering down for what was looking like at least a few hours of study before slipping off to her last class before she could bundle herself up in her dorm Rachel huffed. Medical degrees were all so long. Some part of her might be regretting the career choice if she wasn’t so happy in the work experience she partook in. She shook her head of distracting thoughts, focusing on her work in the peace of the afternoon. 

With the quiet there was little warning for the sudden flash of strange, murky light, begetting the sudden appearance of a gangly beast. Bursting from the tree line two heads focus equally piercing gazes upon her, charging with a snarl. Her body abruptly left the ground, toppling over itself before landing in a heap against an old shed, a fair few feet from her sitting place with warbling screeches echoing beyond her vision. Judging by blurriness I probably hit my head, she mused bemusedly. 

A shock of black and white appeared above her against the blue of the sky. Vaguely person shaped, the muffler noise and movement of what was presumably their face probably meant they were talking to her. 

“Hey Rachel?” The voice seemed to fizz back into sound (when had she lost her hearing?) alongside the faraway yelling and what she didn’t want to believe were explosions. 

Sharp edges formed a crisp, bright visor, leaving a worriedly quirked mouth on display. The dark swath from before became a simple black top over laydened by the clean white of a jacket cropped around the midriff. Splashes of vibrant red and cool blue accented the jacket. Those same accents appeared across the whole outfit it seemed, the not quite track looking trousers, a softer white, affixed with colourful stripes alongside thicker black. 

The figure, now startlingly clearer, wrapped Rachel’s arms in a firm hold and tugged her upwards with equal parts care and strength. The worried quirk never left, instead becoming an almost nervous quiver. Although not visible you could practically feel the dismay bleeding from their eyes hidden behind the visor shine. 

“You back with us hun?” They spoke with an air of old familiarity, easily handling Rachel even to the point of reaching to brush back unruly ginger knots of hair. Her plait had come undone in the fall.

Motion flicked across her vision, far behind the stranger. The beast’s two heads reared back in a snarl, swinging its whole body and barrelling towards another figure. Said figure dived quickly, ducking out of Rachel’s vision before popping up nearby.

“Enough chatter Jazz. Get her out of here!” The order fell smoothly among the chaos, a stern and commanding tone. 

In one swift upwards motive Rachel was suddenly suspended in a bridal hold. Using the upward momentum Jazz launched herself upwards. For a brief moment Rachel felt like she was flying until they landed, surrounded by a fender cluster of tall trees. The ongoing fight was still visible even from the distance. 

Patting her head ‘Jazz’ stood. “You stay here ok? I got some work to finish up.” Flashing a grin she launched upwards, landing back beside her partner before colliding with the beast. Rachel slumped where she sat, dazed. What exactly had just happened?

Something rustling behind her cut off her thoughts. Spinning onto her knees, the ginger eyed the expanse of inconspicuous green warily. She had had her fill of strange creatures for today, thank you. More rustling drew her to a thinner bush, small flowers decorating its leaves. Then a small body fell out of it.

The thing (she was calling it a thing seeing as it wasn’t of any recognisable species she knew of) was small with a fluffy layer of fur in shades of light blue. Strange ears stuck up slightly before ending with a long flop. Even small as it was it appeared to walk on two legs. Strangest of all were the odd semicircle objects floating beside their body. 

Now actively ignoring the nearby battle and foregoing common sense Rachel did what anyone would do. And poked the weird fluffy creature back over as it stood.

“Hey!” A shrill voice chirped angrily, before rolling around on its front, hopping onto its feet (or paws). “It’s really rude to go pushing smaller people around y’know!” Pushing a hand through her hair Rachel just sighed.

“I’m hallucinating aren’t I?” She finally concluded, pressing a palm to her forehead. It wasn’t too warm so she probably wasn’t dehydrated right? Dammit she was a doctor in training she was supposed to know this stuff!

“I’m not a hallucination!” The long cotton ball puffed indignantly.

Another crash saw a tree falling only a few feet outside the tree line. Whatever was happening the good guys aren't winning. And that was worrying. 

“Listen.” The creature chirped. “I can already tell you’re perfect so here.” Upon their chest the big bow Rachel had ignored lit up, the centre disappearing inwards to reveal a strange crystalline light. From within as odd looking watch fell out, clinking gently as it landed before them.

“Why did you give me a wrist watch?” Bemused, Rachel pick said watch off the grass, cupping it within her palms.

“It’s not a watch.” Roars thundered nearby. “ I promise I can explain more later but I know you’re the right person.” Rachel stuttered in an attempt to disagree. The watch was just pushed further into her palm with a plea of, “just hurry!”

Later on Rachel would thwart every argument that said this was some “destiny” or some crap. Sticking to her wits she would argue it was situational pressure. It was a fairly weak argument. Still it didn’t change events.

Upon some all consuming instinct Rachel snapped the watch on, swiping the symbol that suddenly appeared on its face with practiced ease. Baseless light filtered out across her skin, wrapping itself around her body in an oddly familiar embrace. Everything around her fell away, brightness all but consuming her. A mild euphoria took hold of her, pulling her adrift. 

The red jersey she had thrown on that morning faded, giving way to orange and white. Something not quite a jacket settled, a strip of lacing cross crossed down the centre. From the waist a belt looped around, fabric pouring out below. Shaded more orange an almost whimsical half wrap skirt descended, wrapping around from the front to fall around the back of her thighs. Below the fabric around her legs gave a small poof outwards. Boots appeared swiftly, sturdy with criss crosses lacing up mid calf like her jacket. Gentle fabric curled around her fingers as gloves, the watch wrapped up in a wrist guard. Her hair dangled down her back where before it curled around her shoulder. 

As the light fell away almost disappointment replaced the glee from before. Lush green greeted her. Somehow she was out into the open, startling the twin headed beats into a stupor. Hanging from it’s odd appendages were the two individuals from before. One was unconscious and hung limply from the appendage, the other (Jazz, her brain supplied) watched open mouthed.

Shaking out of its stupor the beast thrust itself her way, launching upwards. With a quick twist Rachel flicked away into a less than perfect landing as the beast crashed into the dirt. Having lost control of its limbs it’s captives were dropped. Jazz barely caught her partner before jumping away to a safer distance. 

“I’d thank you for the help but ugly here ain’t finished.” Jazz called over, moving to cradle Prowl (how did she know the other one was prowl?)

“I can take care of it.” She spoke without meaning to, a new found confidence echoing against her wary uncertainty.

Leaping skywards something lit up from her palm, extending outwards. Taking shape it appeared as a staff, intricate fabric weaves around it. At the end sat a misty orb, cupped by ysmall tendril-like branches. Rachel smirked. It practically already had her name on it. 

She couldn’t understand why but something about swinging the staff up, poised and ready, felt like the correct thing to do. The staff simply took matters into its own hands, firing a heavy beam of pure energy outwards of the orb. Letting out little more than a wimpier the beam consumed the beast, wiping it out and leaving a smoking ball behind. With a pop it was gone, releasing pearly white butterflies in its wake.

Landing hadn’t really been a part of her plan. Landing in a heap the staff disintegrated by itself, leaving her caught up in herself. By some magic her far more vibrant orange hair was still near flawless, having draped itself over her shoulder to pool in her lap. Now she noticed the white ribbon weaves into her plait.

Hands appeared in her vision. Pulled to her feet she was greeted by familiar, comforting smiles. In a huff the confusion (and some frustration) came back. Folding her now free hands Rachel sighed.

“Would anyone care to explain, well, everything that just happened here?”

“I was gonna compliment how quick you picked things up but I guess that’ll come later.” Jazz snorted. Steeping beside her, Prowl cleared her throat.

“Perhaps we should take this elsewhere? I’m going to be late for my lecture at this rate.” She suggested with a frustrated note. “Perhaps our dorm. Is it clean Jazz.” 

“Of course it is!” Jazz leered, drawing out the last note. 

“Hold on - what dorm are we going to?” Rachel interrupted with a hand. Before they could reply light fizzled around their silhouettes, stealing away the dynamic uniforms.

Rachel’s gaping was met by an easy grin.

“Guess we do look pretty different with the white hair huh Priscilla?” Prints simply sighed at Jasmine.

“You two? What the hell?” Rachel all but fumed.

The cotton ball from earlier simply huddled within the student’s bags, chucking to themselves. This was going to turn out great, they could already feel it. Just maybe less quiet with their third.


End file.
